Citrine Goldenbraid
Citrine Goldenbraid is the overprotective and caring dwarven mother of Emerald Goldenbraid whom she calls her "pootinkle". She debuts in Episode 6 "Heart of Gold" along with her husband and young sons Halite and Ferrus. Appearances Season One * Heart of Gold (debut) * All Hail Necrafa! (cameo) Season Two * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Heart of Stone * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameos) Citrine in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * Her name is a yellow-colored gem similar t'o "topaz", '''whereas her daughter's is a dark green gem. It is also a shade of yellow. * Her family recipe is a soup that Zarya pretends to like. * Besides Queen Goodfey, she is the only mother of a Mysticon who has been introduced and is still alive. * She is revealed to be overprotective of her daughter, unaware that has been a legendary Mysticon for quite some time. * She considers Piper and Zarya as one of the family, now that are her daughter's best friends. * She thinks of the borrower-sized Tazma as a "vicious little pet" for Emerald her three friends. * When she was Emerald's age she wanted a sky rider, but hailed her grandmother's advice in saying that it was too dangerous. * Her peanut butter dumplings are a favorite of Nova Terron's. Comics * She has yet to make any appearances, though her husband has been already referenced in Volume 2 * Quotes Season One * "If you're another trying to sell me a fake forge...!! Great garnets! Emerald!" * "Princess Arkayna!! I didn't know we were getting a visit from the royal family." * "Do I bow our curtsy?" * "Etiquette be darned. Come here!" * "Set the table for our guests, and use the good hammer wear." * "I missed you, Poo-Tinkle." * "Just the tremors. We're learning to live with them." * "Excellent technique, Arkayna. My mother taught me to carve soloarite when I was your age." * "Em and her dad used to be so close. It broke his heart when she left to go to the city." * "Her dad had big plans for the family business, ''Malachite & Daughter." * "There's trouble in the mines!" * "Stay here!!" * "I love you, Poo-Tinkle. Try to visit us more often." * "Before you go, I want you to have this: A dwarven hope ring, to give you strength in your quest to free your parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "Piper, Zarya, our door is always open. You're one of the family now." * "But seriously, she's a griffin wrangler, right?" Season Two * "Yoo-hoo. There you are, Em. I almost lost ya." * "Oh, your friends are here." * "Come on girls, bear-bug hug." * "Malachite and the boys are off spelunking, so I thought I'd drop by for some mother-daughter time." * "Is this the official griffin wrangling residence? It's so...lovely." * "Dust. It's bad for your allergies, Poo-Tinkle." * "Oh, what a vicious little pet." * "Oh, Emerald, I can't wait to spend the day with you. But first, where's the little dwarves room?" * "OK, who's ready for some fun?" * "Did you put on sunscreen? You know how we dwarfs are sensitive to sunlight." * (Reads from the plaque) "On this spot, the Mysticons found the mythical unicorn bracelet." * "I think the plaque knows more about the Mysticons than you do, Dear." * "I expected the city to be full of danger, but it seems pretty calm." * "I knew it!! This city is a cesspool of danger and evil villains!!" * "Help me, Emerald!!" * "You're...a Mysticon?" * "There's nothing to talk about. We're going home!!" *"With all due respect, Your Highness, this is between me and my daughter." *"I beg your pardon!? Get on that train right now!! You're already in a mountain of trouble and you do not want to test my melting point!!" *"I'm saying, when you're young, you think you're invincible. But you're not. And if anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it, Poo-Tinkle." *"Technical problems, my beard." *"Howdy!!" *"Right." *"Stop right there, Mises!! Is that any way to talk to your elders!!?" *"Stop glyphing and look at when I'm speaking to you!! And you- You're the worst of the lot! What kind of fairy gets pleasure from scaring people?" *"Actually, neither do I. I was trying to kill for time." *"Step aside, Boys." *"Oh, and clean up this Star Chamber, Ladies. It's a pigsty." *"It was the least I could do. " *"Oh, I'll always worry, but now I can worry a lot less. Your friends were right. You are a true hero." *"It's magic time!" *''"Get away from my daughter, Golem!"'' *"I know it's the end of the world, so I made us a little snack." Quotes in Printed Media Comics * " Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Dwarves